The present invention relates generally to the field of data conversion, and more particularly to the optimized conversion of data in a coprocessor using the frequency of occurrence of data patterns.
Unicode Transformation Format (UTF) is a computation industry standard for representing text in binary code points, using variable-width code points, ranging from one to four bytes. UTF-8 is an 8-bit variable-width code and is a common format for encoding web pages, among other text. UTF may also be encoded in a 16-bit variable-width code (UTF-16) and a 32-bit fixed width code (UTF-32). Data written in one encoding width format may subsequently be converted to a second encoding width format.